tales_from_sodors_railwaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Bear's Problems
'Bear's Problems '''is the third episode of Series 1. Plot One morning the engines were getting ready for work & they were all happy apart from Bear. Henry asks him what's up & Bear replied saying he was not happy but then Nermal rudely interrupted saying ''We know that you fool! but then Henry asked if he should be on the Brendam Branch Line & Nermal feeling embarrassed puffed away. Bear told him that someone was not right & Henry told him it might be because of his engine & that he should get it repaired. Then his driver arrived & told him that they were to take the Wild Nor Wester while Pip And Emma where being refitted at Crovan's Gate Works. Bear soon arrived at Knapford Station when Thomas puffed up next to him & asked him why he looked worried & he told Thomas that it was his engine making strange noises & Thomas said that he should get it repaired & then he left. Later he broke down at Gordon's Hill & James had to help him later he was told that he needed to go to the works tomorrow. The next day he was in the shed when The Yard Manager came up saying that there was a train of scrap waiting to be taken to the Sodor Ironworks & he took the train. He soon made it to Gordon's Hill again he struggled up the hill & was soon at the Ironworks were Sir Topham Hatt congratulated him & he was sent to Crovan's Gate to get it repaired & by the end of the Summer his repairs were complete & was soon back working on The Main Line Characters * Bear * Henry * Nermal * Thomas * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon(Does not speak) * James(Does not speak) * Edward(Does not speak) * Cecil(Cameo) * Connor(Cameo) * Bill And Ben(Cameo) * Troublesome Trucks(Cameo) * Rebecca(Cameo) * Caitlin(Cameo) * Butch(Cameo) * Nelson(Cameo) * Belle(Cameo) * Frankie(Cameo) * Hurricane(Cameo) * Arry And Bert(Cameo) * Diesel 10(Cameo) * Algy(Cameo) * Victor(Cameo) * Kevin(Cameo) * Trey(Cameo) * Skarloey(Cameo) * Pip And Emma(Mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Station * Gordon's Hill * Sodor Ironworks * Crovan's Gate Works * Brendam Branch Line(Mentioned) Trivia * When it was first uploaded to YouTube there was no music in the end credits * A Trackmaster Stanley Donald/Douglas' tender & Duck's motor are used for the scrap for the scrap train. an ERTL Wilbert an older tender from the custom Trackmaster Vinnie & a custom Yong Bao's tender are also seen at the Ironworks. * A photo from the Thomas & Friends episode Bertie's Chase is used. * A reference to the Railway Series Story Super Rescue is made. * A instrumental of the Thomas & Friends song Never Never Never Give Up is heard. * Nermal saying We know that you fool! is a reference to Micheal Rosen's We know that ya fool!. Goofs * When Bear is passing Rebecca the edge of the set can be seen. * Bear says This is even worse then the time my injector failed while pulling The Limited back in 1968 but the book Enterprising Engines was set in 1967 but caption with the number 7 is scene when Bear says that.